Predator
by SpringOfMay
Summary: He watches her like a predator. Elena can feel his eyes on her every night, so she finally does something. PURE HOTNESS.


**I simply couldn't resist.**

Elena felt his eyes on her as she finished washing the dishes. It had started about a week ago. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but when she only had the feeling of being watched only at night and it happened each night, she knew he was really there.

Elena unplugged the sink then dried her hands. She turned off all the lights then went upstairs in her room. Jeremy was currently at a friend's house so she didn't have to worry about the possibility of him delaying her plan.

When Elena reached her room, she turned on a lamp, creating a soft glow in the room. She then slowly took off her clothes, earlier that day when she was getting dressed she purposely picked out her best bra and panty set.

She didn't know if she imagined it or not, but she swore she heard a gulp. Hiding her smirk, she brushed the hair out of her face. Elena then went into the adjoining bathroom, keeping open the door.

Thankfully the shower was in full view of the window, where she knew Elijah was standing. She had found out it was him when she had caught sight of him once, she pretended she hadn't seen him though.

The shower curtain was completely see through, so Elijah was able to see all the action. Elena took off her underwear and turned on the water, but like she had just 'remembered' something, she walked back into the room, giving Elijah complete view of her front.

She had 'forgotten' her towel that she had just so happen to have left on the window seat. Elena bent down low to pick up the towel and then turned around and walked back to the shower.

Elena took her time in washing both her body and hair, making sure to face Elijah, at all times. When Elena finally got out of the shower she quickly ran a brush through her hair and stepped out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around her waist.

She let the towel drop and laid down on her bed, time for the grand finale. Elena's hand first rested on her toned tummy but she slowly started moving it up and down. She could faintly hear foot steps getting closer to the window, Elijah was growing bolder.

Elena's hand lightly brushed her breast before going down, further then she had before. She slowly spread her folds before stroking herself.

She let out a whimper and began to make circles on her clit, imagining it wasn't her hand touching her. Elena slowly went faster, moaning Elijah's name, going from quiet to loud.

Elena clutched the bedding from behind her with her free hand as she started to climax. "Elijah, oh please, faster." She cried out as she came.

When Elena started to recover from her bliss, she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. At this point she knew Elijah had figured out that she was there and was giving him an invitation, which she was.

The door slowly creaked open, and sure enough, there stood Elijah. Elena slightly propped herself up with her forearms as she watched him walk towards her, taking off his suit as he did.

Elena stared appreciatively at his muscular body, working hard before he was turned paid off. Elijah smirked at her gaze before hovering above her body.

Elena kissed him in greeting, the kiss was slow and passionate and needy. Elena had been wanting this for a long time, she could tell the feeling was mutual.

When they finally pulled away, Elijah took his time in memorizing every single detail of her face and body. Finally Elijah lined himself with her entrance and looked up at her for confirmation.

Elena nodded, her gaze looked with his. Elijah pushed her now wavy hair out of her face and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before pushing into her.

Elena moaned loudly and gripped his biceps. Giving her time to adjust, Elijah then started moving with slow, deep strokes. After awhile they picked up speed, going faster. The entire time they gazed into each other's eyes, both of their eyes filled with not lust, but love.

This wasn't about relieving themselves of the sexual tension they both felt when around each other. It was about finally letting their true feelings show. The hot needy sex would later in the relationship, for now it was about being passionate.

When Elena reached her climax, she cried out Elijah's name in bliss, she had never felt anything like that before. At the feel of Elena's tight walls clenching around him Elijah climaxed and whispered Elena's name reverently.

When they came down from their high, Elijah took her face in his hand a placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you." Elijah whispered stroking her face.

Elena smiled in joy and whispered back, "I love you too." And they stayed like that in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

**I was blushing the entire time I wrote this. So, tell me what you think!**


End file.
